


I'm Sorry

by Sofia_Holland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Oneshot, References to Depression, i love hinata, i'm sorry bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_Holland/pseuds/Sofia_Holland
Summary: Kageyama had noticed a little while ago. The colors of purple and blue that now regularly decorate Hinata’s skin. How Shouyo flinched whenever he sent a ball his way, or especially when he touched him.He noticed, but he didn’t get the guts to ask about how he trembled, and he didn’t get the guts to ask why, suddenly, he always left early from practice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 258





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this pretty quickly, and I'm sorry for torturing Hinata but :) 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kageyama had noticed a little while ago. The colors of purple and blue that now regularly decorate Hinata’s skin. How Shouyo flinched whenever he sent a ball his way, or especially when he touched him. 

He noticed, but he didn’t get the guts to ask about how he trembled, and he didn’t get the guts to ask why, suddenly, he always left early from practice. He didn’t jump around with enthusiasm like he used to, or stay afterwards to hit his sets. No, he left, as quickly as he could. 

He couldn’t avoid the rising feeling of worry in his throat, the pain in his stomach whenever Shouyo left. His breath was being sucked out of him, and he felt like he had no other choice to go home. 

He had to go home. 

He walked home, full of thought. Maybe –  _ just maybe  _ – it wouldn’t hurt to stop by. It was practically on the way. 

He stopped in front of Shouyo’s house. “For… Sale?” Shouyo hadn’t mentioned anything about moving. The lights were all off, the home was clearly empty. He decided to check if he mentioned anything to the other volleyball members. He opened a chat with everyone except Shouyo. 

**Kageyama Tobio: This is a random question, but has Shouyo mentioned anything about moving to any of you?**

_ Yamaguchi Tadashi: No, he hasn’t said anything to me. Sorry.  _

_ Tsukishima Kei: No.  _

_ Tanaka Ryunosuke: Sorry, little dude hasn’t mentioned anything.  _

_ Sugawara Koshi: Nothing to me, either.  _

_ Sawamura Daichi: What’s wrong?  _

**Kageyama Tobio: I went by his house. It’s empty.**

_ Sawamura Daichi: Are you sure that means he’s moving?  _

**Kageyama Tobio: Yes, there’s a for sale sign.**

_ Sugawara Koshi: That’s not good. You should text him.  _

**Kageyama Tobio: Will do.**

He left the group chat, feeling shame cover him in its shadow. Where did he go? Where did he find him? He sat on the pavement. 

**THE KING!: Hey, I just stopped by your house. Did you move?**

_ Short-Stuff: Oh, yeah.  _

**THE KING!: Why didn’t you mention anything to anyone?**

_ Short-Stuff: It’s not too big a deal. I didn’t think it was important.  _

**THE KING!: We could have helped you. Is that why you’ve been leaving practice early?**

_ Short-Stuff: No, that’s not why I’ve been leaving early.  _

**THE KING!: Then why have you been?**

_ Short-Stuff: It’s not important.  _

**THE KING!: Yes it is. We’ll talk tomorrow.**

_ Short-Stuff: Fine. I’d rather talk tonight. Here’s my new address:  _

He sent a location. That was way across town, it wasn’t even close to where he had lived. Why had they moved so far? 

He doubted he’d be able to catch a train this late at night. So he started to run. 

It took him awhile, but he arrived panting and out of breath. The house was much smaller than his previous, and more run-down. A lot more run-down. 

He knocked on the door quietly. 

It opened, revealing a Hinata who was pressing a finger to his lips. “Shh.” 

He nodded, and carefully took off his shoes inside. They walked past a drunken man on the floor, and up to Shouyo’s room. 

They went inside, and Shouyo closed the door behind them before breathing out a sigh of relief. 

“Who was that man?” Kageyama asked. 

“Oh, he – well, he’s my dad.” 

Kageyama fought to remember the man’s face. “Your dad? I thought he was never involved in your life.” 

“He wasn’t.” 

“Why is he now? Why did he move in with you, your mom and your sister?” 

“That’s the thing – my sister and I moved in with  _ him.”  _

Kageyama’s world slowed, and his heart skipped a beat. “And your mom?” 

“She… She died. Or left. We don’t exactly know.” 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” 

Shouyo played with his orange locks. “I didn’t want my problems to become someone else’s problems.” 

“Shouyo, you’re never,  _ ever  _ a burden.” He looked down to the fresh mark on his arm that peeked at him from under his sleeve. “Is… Someone hurting you?” 

“No!” Shouyo said far too quickly. “Yes! No. It’s my fault!” 

Kageyama’s insides burned with rage. “Who did this?” 

“I can’t tell you.” 

Kageyama grit his teeth and grabbed his arm. “Who-” 

“Please don’t hit me!” 

Shouyo put his arms in front of him to defend himself, and Kageyama felt his heart melt. “No. Never. I’d never hurt you. Just  _ please  _ tell me-” 

Before he could finish, the door slammed open, revealing the old, drunk man from earlier. Shouyo’s father. 

Now that Kageyama looked at him, they were similar. The same carrot-top hair, same eyes. Although, he was relatively tall, unlike Shouyo. 

“Shouyo!” The old man slurred. “I told you no one was allowed in this house! Especially not your volleyball friends!” 

Everything in his mind clicked. He was hurting Shouyo.  _ He was hurting Shouyo.  _

“Escort him out. Then we’ll talk consequences. Actually, no need to talk. Go get the belt.” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened. 

Shouyo’s lips quivered, his knees wobbled, and his voice shook. “You… You can’t hurt me anymore!” 

His father scowled. “What did you say, boy?” 

Everything happened in slow motion as the older man raised a fist, and Kageyama kneed him in the stomach. 

He fell back, struggling for breath. Kageyama took the chance to kick him in the knees, and strike a blow across his face. He could hear a satisfying  _ crack  _ when he hit his nose, and blood dribbled down over his lip. “Come on, Shou! Get your sister and let’s go!” Shouyo ran into his little sister’s room, putting her on his back and running after Kageyama. 

They didn’t stop running until they were a mile from the house. Shouyo struggled to breathe, and he set his sister on the ground. 

“Natsu, are you okay?” He asked, crouching down. 

She nodded, clearly still sleepy. 

He took a breath of relief. 

“Let’s go to my house. You two can stay there.” 

“Oh, Tobio! I don’t want to be a burden!” 

“I already told you you’re not, didn’t I?” 

“Yay!” Natsu yelled, surprising Shouyo and Kageyama. “Big brother Kageyama!” 

“Hey!  _ I’m  _ your big brother!” 

Natsu skipped along with them to Kageyama’s home. His mother was already asleep, so he figured he’d just explain the situation in the morning. 

He set up the small girl on the couch, and let Shouyo stay in his room. 

“Where are you hurt?” He asked. 

“A lot of places.” 

“Where?” 

“My back, and my arms mostly.” 

Kageyama instructed Shouyo to take off his shirt, while he got the first aid kit. 

He almost dropped it when he walked back in. “Oh, god.” 

Shouyo kind of chuckled, trying to pass it off. “Bad, huh?” 

Kageyama gathered himself, and sat down behind the short boy, treating him. “Is Natsu hurt?” 

“No. I made sure she wasn’t.” 

“You’re a good brother.” 

“I try.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“Shouyo…” 

He craned his head to look at the setter. “What’s up?” 

“Please, please tell me if you ever need help. Can you do that?” 

Shouyo turned around, feeling that all of his wounds had been cleaned. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why?” 

“Because – well, I don’t know. But I’m sorry, and-” 

Kageyama cut him off, wrapping him in an embrace. “I’m just worried.” 

Shouyo returned the hug. “I know,” he whispered, a tear running down his cheek. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. You’re okay now.” 

“Only because of you.” 


End file.
